


it's all good, baby baby

by strayarrows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Father/Son Incest, Finger Sucking, M/M, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Thumb-sucking, Underage Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayarrows/pseuds/strayarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a nightmare, and he's hoping Daddy Louis will make it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's all good, baby baby

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because of a tweet. 
> 
> Also if incest of any kind makes you truly uncomfortable do not proceed to read this then I would appreciate no negativity, thanks.

Normally, Harry's not too frightened by nightmares; usually he can withstand them, but  _this_ one, this one was pretty bad. He doesn't remember much of it, all he remembers is darkness and deafening silence that left his ears ringing. He's trembling like a leaf, teeth chattering, bodydrenched in cold sweat. His clothes cling to his skin unpleasantly and he's uncomfortable, alone, in his too big and too warm bed.

To ease his weariness, he takes and sticks his thumb in his mouth and starts sucking on it as though he's an infant. He's not, however. He's fifteen, and strangely, sucking on his own thumb brings him a sense of comfort. Really, having anything in his mouth instantly calms his nerves. 

It’s just past midnight, the moon hung high and bright in the inky black starless sky. Harry throws the covers off of his body, stumbles out of his bed, and into the dark hallway. His vision is cloudy and slightly blurred with sleep.

He’s wearing his dad’s favorite blue flannel that hung off his bony shoulders, with the too long sleeves pulled over and bunched in his hands, and was one size too big for his small gangly body with a white t-shirt underneath, and no bottoms except a pair of loose fitting Superman boxers.

Harry hardly ever bothered his dad, especially when it came to sleep. He knew how much his dad valued sleep, what with having to work 13 hour shifts day in and day out being the only one who brings in the income to the house. He was a hardworker and when it came to his rest he was crucial. Harry knew he was probably going to be punished for bothering his dad in the middle of the night just because he had a bad dream but, his room felt too cold and too lonely.

He just wanted someone to comfort him and tell him everything was going to be okay.

The door is ajar, almost as if he’d be expecting Harry to come sauntering into his room.

Quietly, Harry pushes the door open, biting down on his thumb when the door creaks abruptly. “Shit.” He hisses, keeping his eyes on the bed.

The lump in the middle of the bed moves. Harry feels his heart drop, the blood draining from his face. Relief crashes down on him like a tidal wave when he hears the soft snores fill the room again.

He makes his way to the side of the bed he usually occupies and hesitantly pushes the covers back and slides in beside Louis, throwing the covers over himself, snuggling up underneath the warm covers that smelled heavily of Louis and fabric softener.

There’s a groan, followed by another shuffle and now Louis is pressed up against Harry’s side, one arm draped over his abdomen, his breath came out in gentle puffs, brushing over Harry’s feverish skin. Harry seizes up, afraid that if he makes any sudden movement, he’ll wake Louis.

Too late. “What the fuck?” Louis grumbles grouchily, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He meets Harry’s wide eyed stare with his own. “What are you doing in here?”

“M’sorry Daddy I didn’t mean to.” He stammers, breaking eye contact. Louis’ eyes are burning holes into his skin. “I-I was just scared and…” He starts crying, knowing he’s in trouble. He buries his tear streaked face in his hands.

Louis, very much awake now, pulls himself into an upright position and gathers the younger boy in his arms. The last thing he had wanted was tears. “Tell Daddy what’s wrong.” He suggests softly, nosing the younger boy’s curls.

Harry whimpers, burying his face into the gray fabric of Louis’ shirt, staining it with tears. “I was so scared Daddy,” A shudder ruptures through his body, emphasizing his terror.

“Was it a bad dream?” He offers.

The younger boy nods, Louis pulls him impossibly closer until he’s in his lap. He gives the boys hair a soft tug, beckoning for him to look up at him. Louis stares at his boy; from his wide open eyes, the finest shade of jade he’s ever seen, to his plump pink lips, parted and wet with a thin coat of saliva. Inviting.

Louis has thought occasionally—many times, actually—about his son’s mouth. Preferably what it would like wrapped around the head of his cock, sucking and licking, watching as his cheeks hollowed as he took him down his throat. The sounds he would make as his throat is being fucked.

Harry absently runs the tip of his tongue along his bottom lip, as if he can read Louis’ mind and  _wants_ him to do something.

Heat is pooling in the pit of his stomach, his cock twitches eagerly. Louis grounds down on his teeth. He can’t let this boy think he’s got some kind of force on him.

“What’s wrong Daddy?” Harry’s voice is slow and sensual, batting his eyelashes innocently. It’s like he knows what he’s playing at. Louis can see the devil dancing behind his irises.

Louis tries to play it as cool as he can. “Nothing’s wrong baby.” That was a lie and they both knew it.

Harry ruts his hips, grinding down on Louis’ crotch, a hiss accidentally slips past his lips. “You don’t want to punish me for interrupting your sleep?”

Oh he wanted to punish him all right, but for just being a teasing little shit. If there’s one thing Louis hates most, it was not being in control. He hated feeling weak and powerless, especially when he’s so used to being the master of control.

Louis decides it’s his turn. He takes both Harry’s wrists in one hand and brings his face close to his with the other, roughly. Harry had been completely caught off guard. He watches as the boy’s eyes widen and dilate; a mixture of arousal and terror behind his glowing irises. “D’you want me to punish you?” He tests, running the pad of his thumb along Harry’s bottom lip.

The boy whines, trying to wrap his lips around Louis’ thumb. Louis grins, withdrawing his thumb. “Always wanting something in your mouth don’t you?”

The younger boy frowns. Louis chuckles. “Go ahead and pout. I’m still going to punish you.”

A heartbeat passes before Harry asks, soft as a feather, “What’re you going to do to me Daddy?”

Louis brings his lips to the young boy’s ear. “Well, first I’m going to rim you open until you’re crying and begging for my cock.”

The boy gasps aloud, as if the air has been knocked from his lungs. Louis can feel his small body trembling with anticipation.

Louis draws back to get a look at the boy; face flushed, eyes glassy and blown wide. “Off.” He demands, pushing the boy from his lap. “Lay down, on your stomach.”

He abides, pushing his ass up into the air. Louis moves behind him and tears off his boxers. "All ready for Daddy aren't you?"

Harry nods, slipping his thumb back into his mouth. Louis pushes his legs as far apart as he can then spreads him open before running the flat base of his tongue over the little pink hole.

The boy cries out, his cry muffled around the thumb in his mouth. Tremors rock all throughout his body. Louis plants a light kiss to his rim before prodding his tongue inside.

“ _Daddy, please,_ ” His son whines, voice breaking.

His tongue slips further inside, stretching him wider. Harry’s starting to clench up around his tongue, and he doesn’t want that. He tongue fucks his hole until it’s sloppy and wet and open. He feels the boy’s body starting to shake, ready to give way. Louis stops, withdrawing his tongue.

“No, no, no, no, no,” The boy sobs. “Daddy, don’t.” He’s gasping for breath. “ _Please_  don’t stop.”

Louis meets Harry’s eyes, seeing the tears form in the corners. The boy is already a wreck and he’s only just started. “Sit still, or else I’m done for tonight.”

He nods frantically. “I will Daddy, promise,”

“I know baby, I know.” Louis reassures, leaning down to kiss the dip in his spine, nipping gently at the soft flesh. “You wouldn’t let Daddy down would you?” He murmurs, breath ghosting over the boy’s soft pale skin.

“Never Daddy,” Harry replies almost immediately without any hesitation.

Louis grins into his skin. “Relax.” He sighs. Harry lets out a shaky breath, his torso relaxing into the mattress. “Good boy.” Louis praises delightfully.

Louis teases the boy’s rim before slipping his tongue back inside, this time opening him with less stress. The sweet sound of his boy crying with pleasure fills his ears. Louis removes his tongue only replace it with two fingers. Harry starts to clench up around his two fingers. “Baby’s still _so_ tight.” Louis tsks, shaking his head. “How about three fingers?” He slips another and Harry’s panting loudly beneath him, grinding down on his fingers.

“Daddy,” He whimpers, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks, staining the sheets. “M’gonna come.”

Louis stops, fingers still inside him, and bores his eyes into Harry. “You will not come until I say.”

“ _Please._ ” He shouts into the pillow. “Daddy I can’t—“

“Yes you can.” Louis cuts him off, “And you _will._ ” He enforces sharply.

Harry lets out a groan of discomfort but that’s overlapped by the moans of pleasure as Louis’ fingers pry him open.

When Louis feels he’s open and ready he rolls down his sweats so his cock, pulsing and leaking with precome, springs loose. Louis uses some makeshift lubricant from his come and thrusts inside the boy, groaning loudly into the darkness.

“God, baby, you feel so good.” He breathes, gripping the boy’s tiny bony hips, wrapping his fingers tightly around his pelvic bone in hopes to leave finger shaped bruises. “Like the way Daddy’s cock feels inside you?”

The boy purrs like a little kitten in response, eyes fluttering.

Louis gives the boy a few good thrusts that have him screaming for more before he’s pulling out and flipping the boy onto his back.

Harry’s staring up at him, chest rising and falling heavily, thumb still in his mouth. His eyes were glassy and dilated with only a very thin sliver of green could be seen around the black of his pupil. His cheeks were flushed bright red, the exact shade of his lips. Curly hair damp, and tangled with sweat.

“What now, Daddy?” He asks, curious as ever, watching Louis with those doe eyes of his.

Louis leans down, pulling the boys thumb out of his mouth and tugs on his bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth. He bites his lip until it’s redder than sin before slipping his tongue past his teeth, licking into his mouth.

Louis can feel Harry’s erection pressed up against his thigh. He breaks the kiss and looks down at his cock. It’s flushed deep red, and already leaking. Louis climbs off the boy and sits opposite of him. “Harry.”

“Yes Daddy?” He looks up at Louis through his long lashes, his eyebrows pull together with confusion.

“I want you to touch yourself for me. But don’t you _dare_ come. If you come, I will be very upset.” He watches the boys widen in horror, the thought of displeasing Daddy terrified him. “You don’t want to upset Daddy do you?”

“No.” He shakes his head, a few curls falling into his eyes. “I would never want to upset you Daddy.”

Louis kisses his boy’s damp curls. “Good.”

Harry blushes, then looks away. Louis watches as his hand, long fingers uncurling, travels down his still fully clothed torso. He can see his hand shaking, the nerves going haywire. He’s so pressed to please, he’s thinking into it too much.

“Baby, relax,” Louis murmurs soothingly, brushing away his curly fringe that’s fallen in his eyes. “You’re doing just fine.”

Those few words of approval calm Harry’s nerves, enough to stop the trembling in his hand. He reaches for his cock, and slowly wraps his long fingers around his length.

“Fuck.” Louis groans into Harry’s shoulder.

“Should I stop?” He squeaks, swallowing audibly.

“No.” Louis practically growls. He clears his throat, pulling himself together. “No. Keep going. Please.”

He watches as his son starts to stroke his cock, the rhythm slow and thorough. Louis feels his entire body flush, sweat beads along his forehead. His tongue has turned to lead in his mouth, throat gone abruptly dry.

Harry’s jaw goes slack as he’s jerking himself off, head falling back against the pillows. Soft, little mewls fall from his parted lips. Louis is transfixed on the hand stroking his length. “Baby.” He croaks, desperate.

“Hmm,” He sighs, breath hitching just slightly before falling again.

“Tell me what you think about, when you’re getting off.”

“I think about…” His voice is soft, practically a whisper. “Think about you touching me, and your big cock in my mouth… fucking my throat…”

Louis feels his dick strain uncomfortably against the fabric of his cotton sweats. He bites his knuckle to stifle the moans clawing their way up his throat. “What else?” He realizes he sounds strangled, his composure drastically slipping, but that’s the least of his worries right now. He’s too engrossed as to what the young boy’s saying to really give a shit.

“You fucking me… long and hard… marking my skin with bruises. That way everyone knows who I belong to…” His breath catches, and Louis realizes he’s about to come.

He grabs Harry’s hand, yanking it free. “Now, now,” he tuts, “You’re not allowed to come yet. Remember?”

The boy groans, disgruntled. “Please, Daddy. I’m so close.” His voice cracks and breaks, tears spilling down his cheeks.

Louis shushes him, nuzzling his face into his hair. “Do you know how much Daddy loves you?” That should take his mind off wanting to come.

It does.

He sniffles. “Very much?”

“Very much,” He confirms with a nod. “More than words can comprehend.”

That’s enough to silence the tears. Louis kisses his boy’s temple. “Want to make Daddy feel good?”

The boy nods, eager, eyes growing impossibly wide. “Anything to make Daddy feel good.”

Louis lays back against the pillows, shimming out of his sweats and boxers. His cock stood, attentive and glistening with leftover precome.

Harry’s eyes nearly pop out of his skull as he takes in the length of his dad. “You want me to…?” The words are lost to him.

Louis nods, threading his fingers behind his head. “I want to see how far you can take me in your mouth.”

Harry practically bounces where he sits, grinning brightly, eyes lighting up like a child’s on Christmas morning. “I’ve been practicing Daddy!”

Louis smirks, “That’s good to hear baby. Now,” He notions to his cock. “Show me.”

Harry crawls down the bed and in between Louis’ legs, he’s staring at his cock with a shiny eyes. “Daddy, you’re so… _big_.” He coughs nervously into his hand. “I-I don’t know if I can…” His voice faltering, shoulders curling forward, his confidence has dwindled within the blink of an eye.

“S’okay baby,” Louis assures. “I have a feeling you can.”

He licks his lips nervously. “Really?”

Louis nods. “Absolutely,”

“O-Okay,” He shuffles so his legs hang off the bed and he’s at the appropriate level. He’s muttering to himself under his breath, but Louis can’t make it out and just as he’s about to bitch at him, Harry takes him willingly down his throat.

“ _Shit._ ” Louis gasps, the sudden contact sends spikes of electricity coursing through his bloodstream, electrifying.

Harry’s mouth is warm and lush and _perfect_ wrapped around Louis’ cock. The boy lowers his head until Louis feels himself hit the back of his throat. “I knew you could do it baby.” He cooes, carding his fingers through his boy’s messy hair, “Daddy’s good little cock slut, aren’t you?”

The noise coming from Harry’s throat is distorted around Louis’ cock. He’s pretty sure he’s agreeing with him. Louis deflates into the mattress, choking out strangled moans as his boy licks and sucks up and down his length, coating it in his saliva.

Louis decides to grip the back of Harry’s hair in a tight fist in his hand and starts thrusting his hips into the boy’s plush mouth. Harry chokes and gags, spit spewing out the corners of his mouth with each hit to the back of his throat. Tears spill from his eyes but he’s not crying. No. He’s taking Louis’ cock all the way like a champ.

“That’s my boy.” Louis grits through clenched teeth. He’s close, ready to come. “Filthy little slut, yeah,” His head falls back against the pillows, eyes tracing along the shadows on the ceiling from the moonlight pouring in.

Harry’s fingers fondle Louis’ balls, toying with them as they tighten and clench. “Jesus Christ.” He moans.

The younger boy retracts just as Louis comes, painting his deep red lips white, dribbling down his chin. There were a few traces on his dimply cheeks. Louis watches hungrily as Harry licks the come from his lips, swallowing. Harry gently kisses the head of Louis’ cock.

“God, baby,” He grabs the boy by the neck bringing his mouth to his own, kissing him sloppily, tasting him on his tongue. He pulls away, breathless. “You were wonderful.” He wipes the come from Harry’s cheeks with his index and middle finger. Harry’s eyes grow wide as Louis brings his fingers to his mouth. “Open.”

The boy does so, moaning obscenely as Louis slips his two fingers in his mouth. “Suck.”

Harry holds Louis’ hand as he sucks and licks on his fingers, tongue running over the length of his middle finger before slipping it back into his mouth, tasting the mixture Louis and the saltiness of his skin on his tongue.

"Tastes good yeah?" He asks, retrieving his fingers.

"Very much so, Daddy." Harry replies, watching him intently, slipping his thumb back into his mouth sucking heartedly.

Louis kisses the boy on his forehead, pulling him down beside him, snuggling him up against him. Still holding him to his chest, Louis reaches for the boy's cock. Harry squeaks. "Don't worry baby." Louis silences him with a kiss at the corner of his mouth. "Daddy's going to let you come now."

Harry tenses, burying his face in Louis’ shirt as he starts to stroke his length.

Harry’s been so close to coming at various points but now, with Louis egging it on, it’s gotten harder to just… let go. Having been denied an orgasm for this first time in his fifteen years was new, so his body wasn’t quite accustomed to it.

And then, with one perfect swift tug, Harry’s entire body unravels. He comes all over the front of his shirt and Louis’ hand. It sends shockwaves rupturing through his entire body, he cries into Louis’ shirt as he comes apart.

When he’s come down from the high of his powerfully overwhelming orgasm he feels the weight of exhaustion pressing down on him, his eyelids heavy. A yawn engulfs him.

“Tired?” Louis asks gently.

Harry nods, sucking sleepily on his thumb.

He kisses his boy’s hair. “Sleep, baby, there’ll be no more nightmares.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say other than thanks for reading this even if it's all over the place and just downright sloppy. As always though, leave me nice things I would greatly appreciate it! :D


End file.
